


Toxic

by 3a_berkeley (Brink182)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Language, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sexual Themes, dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brink182/pseuds/3a_berkeley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets roofied and Harvey takes advantage, that's basically it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Devil Cup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts), [frankie_mcstein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankie_mcstein/gifts).



> I do not own anything by DC Comics or FOX.

Bullock maneuvered Gordon inside Gordon's apartment. He still wasn't sure why Fish Mooney had insisted Gordon drink that doctored Claret, but after the initial anxiety of _did she just poison my partner because she has to have some reason for being so **nice**_ wore off, it was hilarious. He jibbered nonsensically for awhile, then sucked on three of Bullock's fingers. Just as Bullock's groin started to wake up and pay attention, Gordon stopped and tried to stroke Fish Mooney's head. That was when she had suggested he take him home. So, that's where they were now. Bullock carrying Gordon inside the living room. Gordon trying to touch Bullock's hat. Bullock knocked his partner's hand away for the ten thousandth time as he set him on the couch. Gordon closed his eyes and appeared to sleep. Bullock turned and headed for the door. When he'd reached it, Bullock looked over his shoulder at the couch. Gordon looked...peaceful...and something else Bullock couldn't quite put his finger on.

Before Bullock knew what he was doing, he was leaning over Gordon. He was stopped from questioning what he was doing by Gordon's blue eyes snapping open a split second before the younger man pulled him in for a kiss. Bullock placed his hands on Gordon's shoulders to push him away, but found himself deepening the kiss instead. When they had to come up for air, Bullock remembered how it felt when Gordon sucked on his fingers at the club. He had to have more. Needed more. Gordon tugged at Bullock's coat sleeve insistently. That was all the encouragement Bullock needed and he didn't waste any time getting Gordon's black pants off and flung over a nearby lamp. Bullock then pulled out his sizable _Harvey_ and dragged Gordon onto the floor. Gordon oddly slurped at Bullock's neck.

"Gordon, Gordon-not there...this is what you want-here..."

Bullock guided Gordon's mouth further south.

"If only sober you could see you now," Bullock sighed, as Gordon's warm tongue did laps around his shaft, "you're quite the cock-slut when you're high."

Reluctantly, Bullock carefully disengaged Gordon's mouth from around his erection. Gordon made a keening noise in the back of his throat at his loss that made Bullock chuckle lowly. Bullock wrapped Gordon's legs around his waist, before pushing inside the other man in one smooth motion. Gordon gasped in surprise at the intrusion but otherwise lay docile beneath his older partner. Bullock thought maybe he enjoyed that more than the tight heat of his usually annoying partner-and he was enjoying that quite a lot, actually. Definitely more than he should, but who cares? They're alone and adults and Gordon's definitely not unwilling-he started it!

Bullock soon fell into an easy rhythm as he plundered Gordon's pliant body. Bullock didn't figure that Jim Gordon had ever taken it up the ass before, if he had ever been with a man at all. Again, Bullock didn't think he had, not that he was thinking such deep thoughts at that moment. Gordon moaned in a way that went straight to Bullock's cock. Bullock dug his fingers into Gordon's thighs as he pushed himself deeper. He groaned in complete ecstasy. Another kiss to Gordon's mouth with tongue. He tasted sweet. _Probably Mooney's wine._

More. He needed more. His need was driving him crazy. Faster. Harder. He dug his fingers deeper into Gordon's thighs. He came hard with a loud cry. Gordon cried, too. Bullock pulled out, breathing heavily. Gordon mewled and fluttered his lashes. Bullock smirked in satisfaction at his come dribbling down Gordon's thighs.

"See ya tomorrow, Gordon," he said, zipping himself back up.

Gordon lay sprawled on the floor and murmured unintelligibly. Bullock smirked again and headed for the door. He turned the lock on his way out. Anyone could just walk right in and Gordon was a sitting duck in there. Anything could happen.


	2. The Afternoon After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim tries to remember the night before. Bullock is evasive.

Jim Gordon awoke with a groan. His head was killing him. He must've fell asleep on the couch last night and rolled off in his sleep. He frowned when he saw his pants on the lamp. He couldn't explain why he would have done that. Speaking of which, what exactly did he  _do_  last night? He felt sore in unnatural places. What happened? He couldn't remember. For sure the last person he would have seen, if no one else, was his partner.

"Bullock."  
  
"Do you know where I went after work last night?"  
  
"Don't you know?"  
  
"If I did, would I be calling and asking?"  
  
"Probably not," Bullock agreed.  
  
"So?"  
  
"What are you asking me for?" asked Bullock, "do I look like your secretary or something ?"  
  
"I didn't say anything?"  
  
"If you did, I wasn't paying attention. It's not like we hang out off the clock. I don't even like you, Gordon."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, are you coming in or what? I'm running out of excuses with the Captain."  
  
"Of course I'm-what time is it?"  
  
"Uh...twenty minutes after noon, Rip Van Whatever."  
  
Jim swore.  
  
"I'll be right in."  
  
As Jim was dressing, he noticed crescent shaped marks and bruises upon his thighs. He frowned, prodding one tentatively. This was looking worse by the second. He really needed to figure out what he did and where he went last night.

 _"...quite the cock-slut..."_  
  
He couldn't place the voice, but it was a start.

He arrived at the police station.  
  
"Rough night?" Bullock asked when Jim arrived at his desk.  
  
"I don't remember," Jim said curtly.  
  
"Those are always the best nights."  
  
"Depends."  
  
Jim wasn't in a talkative mood.  
  
"What crawled up your ass, Gordon?" grumbled Bullock.  
  
"What?" Jim snapped.  
  
Bullock looked surprised.  
  
"I just meant that you're touchy today. No need to get defensive."  
  
"Sorry," Jim apologized, "I'm just a little rattled today."  
  
"Don't sweat it, Gordon."  
  
Bullock slid a stack of manila folders onto Jim's desk.   
  
"What's this?" Jim asked in confusion.  
  
" _You_  have to get caught up on our new case and  _I'm_  late for lunch."

Bullock was gone before Jim could offer up a protest.  
  
***  
  
Bullock took a swig from his ever-present flask. Gordon was starting to get suspicious. He couldn't ever find out about last night. He needed to go to the nightclub.

 


	3. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon continues to work on a new case and continues to try and remember the events of the night before. Harvey pays a visit to Fish Mooney.

"Why is it important that he doesn't know about being here last night and some unscrupulous vandal doped that glass of Claret?" asked Fish Mooney.  
  
"It just is."  
  
Bullock wasn't telling her any more than was absolutely necessary. She eyed him critically, head slightly tilted and perfectly manicured fingertip against her lower lip.  
  
"You slept with him, didn't you?"  
  
She had a knowing smile. Bullock thought she looked like the Cheshire Cat.  
  
"No, I didn't..."  
  
" _No_?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't call it 'sleeping', exactly..."  
  
"And? Was he good?"  
  
"Well, he just kind of laid there, actually," replied Bullock, "also, he was a little tease."  
  
"Yes, I noticed that before he went after my hair."  
  
Bullock nodded. He remembered.  
  
"I take it that he doesn't remember anything?" said Fish.  
  
"He doesn't, but I think he's starting to get suspicious."  
  
"And, you're worried."  
  
"Of  _course_  I'm worried!" exclaimed Bullock, "who do you think he's gonna come after if he finds out? Me!"  
  
"You didn't drug his drink."  
  
She refused to get worked up. It wasn't worth the energy and would contribute nothing useful to the conversation.  
  
"Like that matters-he won't care-he'll be pissed that I 'took advantage'," replied Bullock, "like it was my fault or something.  _He_  was  _all_  over  _me_ -I could only take it for so long. I'm not the bad guy here."  
  
"Shame he won't see it that way," commiserated Fish Mooney.  
  
"Right?"  
  
***  
  
Jim had to put the mystery of the Missing Evening on the back burner of his mind as he went over the case file for his and Bullock's latest case. He made his way through the stack of papers, taking pertinent notes as he did so. Bullock eventually showed back up.  
  
"Get lost?" Jim asked absently, turning a page.  
  
"What are you complaining about? You missed the whole morning!"  
  
"So, you're going to miss the afternoon in retaliation?"  
  
"What-I'm here now," Bullock said.  
  
"Yeah. You are."  
  
***  
  
Bullock watched Gordon closely throughout their case. He wanted to make sure he didn't recall any new clues that would implicate him. Gordon was more unpleasant than normal. And any second, he could remember everything. Harvey Bullock does not do stress. He took a drink from his flask.  
  
***  
  
Jim went home at the end of the day. He'd just stepped through the door when his phone rang. It was Barbara.  
  
"Do you want to come over for dinner? I'll order Chinese or pizza or something."  
  
"Actually, Barbara, I'm not in the mood tonight," he said with a world-weary sigh.  
  
"Oh?"   
  
She sounded disappointed and confused.  
  
"I just-had a long day today. I just want to take a shower and get some sleep."  
  
"Okay. Some other time, then."  
  
"Definitely."


	4. Life Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim finally uses the 'R' word, Bullock hires a couple of 'diversions', Jim has trouble sleeping and Bullock is plagued by strange dreams. Jim also gets a surprise visitor for lunch.

In the shower, Jim noticed that the fingernail marks had gone, but the bruises remained. _Did someone really drug and rape him?_ He didn't want to believe it, but the more he thought about it, the more likely it seemed. He still had unanswered questions: who had done it? Was more than one person involved? Where had it happened? Why? He wondered if he'd ever be able to answer those questions. After toweling off, Jim dressed in a pair of worn sweatpants and a t-shirt. He ate a sandwich for dinner and wrote down everything he knew about the night before.  _'Disorientation, amnesia, confusion, bruising, soreness, no pants~date-rape? Who? Where? Why? How many? Known/unknown?'_ He sighed and rubbed his forehead. There had to be a clue somewhere, but where? How was he  going to get answers?

***

Bullock went cruising. He needed something to take his mind off the situation with Gordon. He found two girls working a corner near a hotel that had seen better days and was now little more than  a no-tell-motel with delusions of grandeur. One was very voluptuous with all the right curves of a vintage pin-up with cherry red hair and espresso eyes and far too much rouge.  The second one was kind of a stick with dirty sandy hair and large blue eyes rimmed thickly with smoky eyeliner. 

"Lookin' for a good time, Big Boy?" asked the redhead huskily.

"I'm Fee," said the other one, "and this is-"

"He doesn't care what our names are and we don't care 'bout his," said the redhead.

She was right. He didn't need to know their names, did he? Fee and Red took Bullock into the hotel.

***

The redhead soon found herself back on the street. She wasn't getting paid to just sit and watch. She liked to work for her money. She didn't take hand-outs.

***

Something about Fee was very familiar, but he couldn't figure out quite what it was. Maybe he'd hired her before or a sister or cousin. That was probably it. Fee got right to work, undoing his pants and grasping his cock. She was very good at licking and sucking, using the very barest hint of teeth, but not biting or causing pain. He soon forgot about Red nipping at his throat. He moaned. Fee certainly knew what she was doing. It didn't take long before he shot his load down her throat. She rose to her feet and kissed him deeply. She pushed him backward onto the bed and fell onto him. The door opened and closed, but Bullock didn't really notice.

***

Jim spent a restless night with very little sleep. He kept waking up for no reason every time he attempted to sleep. He didn't know why-it wasn't nightmares or anything-he just couldn't stay asleep. Finally, he gave up and curled up on the couch with the TV on some mindless infomercial. 

***

Bullock dreamed that night of a girl with sandy hair and doe-like blue eyes. Just as the dream started to get X-rated, she turned into Gordon. That was weird. Why was he dreaming about his partner? It wasn't like he  _liked_ him or anything-they were barely friends! He has no reason for going and hijacking his dreams.

***

Jim was working at his desk when he looked up to see Barbara standing in front of it.

"Barbara!"

"Surprise!" she said with a huge grin, "I wanted to surprise you!"

"Good job," Jim praised her with a humorous smile.

"Let's go to lunch," she said.

"I'd love to, but I've got work..."

"You're not chained to that desk, are you?" she asked.

"No. No chains," he said.

"Well, let's go to lunch!"

"Okay, you've worn me down," Jim conceded.

Barbara gave him a quick kiss in triumph.

"Euh...get a room," Bullock complained as he returned to his desk.

"We are."


End file.
